Candy
by G.Storm59
Summary: Gokudera has searched all over the town of Namimori for that one candy; ogo pogo candy. When he finally finds it, it's with Yamamoto and there's only one left. Gokudera wonders if taking durastic measures to get that candy is worth it. 8059/5980


Gokudera growled in frustration at the empty shelf rack. This was the tenth damn store he'd had to go to, and the candy was still sold out! The candy he'd been dying to try since he'd first seen a commercial for it: ogo pogo candy.

He'd almost fell out of his chair when he heard the commercial, dropping his book and running to his T.V. screen to see what he thought would be an ogo pogo sighting. What he saw instead was a commercial for candy. It made him curious; after all, this candy must be delicious if it was named after such a magnificent creature.

He'd gone everywhere to find it. He'd gone to the convenience store down the street, the mall, the candy shop; it was all sold out! He'd even swallowed his pride and asked Hibari if he knew where to get the candy with no luck. He couldn't find it anywhere.

Gokudera sighed in defeat and noticed that it was almost time for him to go to school anyway. He headed out of the supermarket and walked down the street, his feet automatically taking him to the Tenth's house.

He yawned as Yamamoto waved in his cheery fashion. It probably wasn't a good idea to stay up all night looking for candy. Not like he would've slept anyway; insomnia was a cold heartless bastard.

They continued to walk in a peaceful silence and Gokudera was appreciative that Yamamoto was actually keeping his mouth shut for once. He was just waiting for the stupid baseball player to ruin his mood even further. They eventually met up with Tsuna and finished the last leg of their walk to school. Once they got inside, Gokudera slumped onto his desk, and tried his best to fall asleep.

If only he could stop thinking about that damn ogo pogo candy.

* * *

><p>Gokudera had only an inkling of an idea why he'd decided to study at the Tenth's house. There were certainly more cons than pros at going (like that the baseball idiot would be there and Gokudera was dead TIRED), but the fact that it was the Tenth asking overrode everything else.<p>

He yawned as he waited for the Tenth to finish helping his mom with something downstairs. Yamamoto was rummaging through his bag for something and gave a tiny exclamation as he found it. He pulled out a jar that probably used to be full but only had one small white sphere in it now. Gokudera sleepily read the label and snapped to attention; forgetting completely about how tired he was.

No. That idiot did not have some of it…

Gokudera read the label over and over again, making sure that he wasn't seeing things. When he finally convinced himself that he wasn't, he turned his glare to Yamamoto in a completely readable expression. Yamamoto looked up and smiled.

"Huh? You want this Gokudera?" He shook the jar tauntingly and Gokudera felt a vein pop above his eye. He wasn't going to destroy his pride by begging for it.

"Guess you don't huh?" Yamamoto said after a few moments of silence and started unscrewing the jar. Gokudera hissed but otherwise stayed silent. He wouldn't really…

Yamamoto opened the jar and popped the last ogo pogo candy into his mouth. There was silence for a few moments as Gokudera processed that he did indeed really just do that. He stood up and stormed over to the baseball player, angrily grabbing onto his shirt.

"I've been searching all over this damn town for that and you ate the last one! I ought to kill you!"

"You didn't ask for it~" Yamamoto replied, not at all concerned about the angry teen in front of him. He was used to this after all. He was always doing something to upset the bomber.

"Didn't ask for it? What the hell told you I wasn't asking for it? I was practically begging for- mpmh!" Gokudera's rant was cut short as he was pushed onto his back and a pair of lips crashed over his own.

Before he could even process what was going on and start fighting, Gokudera's lips were parted by Yamamoto's tongue as he pushed the candy into the smaller boy's mouth. By the time Gokudera realized what was happening, he was so distracted by the flavors in his mouth that he couldn't even protest.

Explosions of vanilla, strawberries, and blueberries erupted inside his mouth to the point where he was almost drooling at how tasty it was. He didn't even notice when Yamamoto disconnected himself from him and smiled at Gokudera's obvious look of pleasure.

It was as great as he thought it would be; if not better. It earned the right to be named after the elegant ogo pogo.

He almost whimpered at the loss of flavor as he swallowed the candy before he remembered where he was. And what Yamamoto had done to him. He sat up angrily, trying to ignore the blush on his face and how adorable Yamamoto's pouting face was… No he was stopping that thought right there. He was about to complain when he was again pushed onto his back and Yamamoto was intruding in his mouth again.

Gokudera froze as Yamamoto's tongue explored around his mouth; couldn't move as his hands wound around his silver locks. He gasped as Yamamoto broke apart, only to be kissed more passionately than before. He had to stop this…

"Y-Yamamoto?" The trance broke as Yamamoto's lips came off his and they both saw the Tenth staring down at them, his face slightly pale and his eyes glossed over in confusion and disbelief.

The grip on Gokudera's limbs released and he finally had the strength to punch Yamamoto in the face, causing him to fly off of Gokudera as he stood and ran out the door. His hand was over his mouth and his face was bright red as he ran out into the cold air.

T-that idiot's taste, sushi with a hint of ogo pogo candy, wouldn't get out of his taste buds.

* * *

><p>Back at Tsuna's house, Yamamoto sat up gingerly and rubbed his cheek where he'd been punched. He'd been expecting that… Never in his wildest dreams would he think that the bomber would just go along with being kissed. Tsuna finally recovered from his shock and rushed to help his friend.<p>

"Yamamoto, are you all right?"

"Yeah, I kind of deserved that…" Yamamoto laughed and let his friend tend to his bruised cheek.

He'd been expecting that too.

* * *

><p>Gokudera ignored him. He wasn't going to look at him; even if it took his whole will power not to snap at the idiot. He wasn't going to repeat last night's anguish and let the baseball player take him over again.<p>

Last night of dreams that all had different ways that afternoon could have gone; each one more sexual than the last. Gokudera had woken up in a cold sweat, sick, sick, sick of the whole thing. What a horrible experience to face with his first trying of the ogo pogo candy. He shuddered at the feeling of uselessness Yamamoto had made him feel; like he couldn't move and even defend himself. Like he was… _weak. _

And he hated it.

* * *

><p>There was one on his floor.<p>

Gokudera had wearily opened his apartment door, having done his best to politely deny the Tenth's offer to study with him again. He was afraid of what had happened last time; how the Tenth had walked in and wouldn't even look at him the same anymore. Plus, he was dead tired anyway.

What he hadn't expected was to find a piece of the ogo pogo candy on his floor when he walked in. How could it have gotten there? Yamamoto had had only one… Well, whatever the reason. The candy was too good to just leave it sitting there.

Gokudera picked up the candy and popped it into his mouth, letting his taste buds explore heaven as he walked into his bedroom. He was perfectly intent to take a nice long nap if he could when he found another one.

It was sitting precisely in the doorway of his bedroom, too precisely to have just been dropped there. Gokudera was a little hesitant to pop this one into his mouth.

He was suspicious now.

He entered his bedroom cautiously, nearly jumping in surprise to find a whole bag of the candy sitting on his bed. No way had _that _been dropped there on accident! But the taste was lulling Gokudera to the bed where he sat down, knees to his chest, and started to devour his bag of candy.

He was only semi-surprised when Yamamoto climbed into the bed and wrapped his arms around Gokudera. But climbing out of his closet, really? Had he been waiting in there like a creeper just for Gokudera to come into his bedroom?

"Can I have one?" Yamamoto asked, reaching out for the bag.

Gokudera snatched the bag out of his reach and glared at Yamamoto. No way was he forgiving him that easily. Eventually, though, he lost to the baseball player's pout and handed over the bag.

It didn't surprise him when Yamamoto didn't grab the bag, but his arm, and pulled Gokudera into another passionate kiss. It did surprise him though when he kissed Yamamoto back, just as passionately. He didn't know what it was that had made him change his mind so quickly.

But he knew it had something to do with that ogo pogo candy.

**(A/N) A story that popped into my head when I was having a conversation with AdaraLove about how ogo pogo sounds like a type of candy 8D Someone should really make something like that; it sounds delish! o-o **


End file.
